xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:X-Wing Miniatures Wiki
Please use the to discuss site-wide improvements.** Hey everyone! Just wanted to see if anyone would be opposed to a 'Recommended' or 'Tips' section under specific cards. For instance, under Tycho Celchu could be a small list of suggested upgrades that would combo with his ability, or under a modification what pilots might best benefit from it's use. Third Charmer (talk) 17:26, September 19, 2014 (UTC) A good idea at first glance, but really that's what the comments section is for. The problem with a "Recommendations" section is that it would be for subjective opinions, not facts. Not everyone will agree. Listing what items come with an expansion is factual and cannot be argued. - SpectreTrail (talk) 18:13, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... fair enough. I guess I was mostly just thinking of a way to group similar trigger mechanics on upgrades, like cards that trigger 'On Hit' or 'Withing Firing Arc' or 'At Range 1' or 'Assign Stress Token' so that it would be easier to browse upgrades that a ship could directly benefit from. Third Charmer (talk) 20:31, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Would people generally agree that the "History" section of the home page is pretty much useless? Most of the information is simply repeating the release dates from the previous section. Klutz0 (talk) 19:35, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I've submitted a request to adopt the wiki, since the navigation is far out of date and the original Founder (and the only person with admin rights) has been inactive since September of 2013. Does anyone have an objection to me adopting the wiki? I'm a fairly active member on the official FFG forums, and a web developer by trade. Klutz0 (talk) 19:37, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I don't see why not! I'm probably one of the most active on here since I started playing, and I try to tidy up and categorize some things when I can, but I'm not as familar with the wikia backend stuff and the uploading process. If you've got a web dev background that's great; unless anyone else is interested in the job, you have my vote. Third Charmer (talk) 19:45, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Saetta Folgore left this comment on my wall, thought I'd add it here. I can't figure out how to post on the main pages "talk" section, so I figured I'd post here, instead. I would be fine with you being the wiki admin. Best of luck on making it happen. Klutz0 (talk) 19:21, March 17, 2015 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngElkyQ6Rhs Third Charmer (talk) 19:08, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Wave 7 inbound! https://twitter.com/teamcovenant/status/589182443686506496 Third Charmer (talk) 22:05, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, what happened to the update list on the bottom of the home page? Third Charmer (talk) 18:38, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey all. I just wanted to post here and say what a great community page this is. My friends and I have recently gone kinda crazy over this game, and we view this page as our main resource. Thank you ALL for being so awesome and ZERO trollish and supportive and your suggestions have helped us all! Shaneomac81 (talk) 06:40, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Shaneomac81 Categories for effects? Hey guys, long time reader, and I hope to be more active in editing. What do you think of creating categories for each card that reflect card effects, in addition to type? For example, PTL's categories right now are "Upgrades" and "Elite Talents", but it would be nice to also have "Perform Free Action" and "Give/Receive Stress Token" (w e could work on the exact category names). It would make it much easier to identify synergies when building lists. For example, when building Keyan Farlander or Ibtisam, it would be awesome to click the "Give/Receive Stress Token" category to find all the cards that give a stress token. A feature like this would make this wiki more of a destination for people building lists (i.e. everyone). Cbyehdio (talk) 01:25, July 12, 2015 (UTC) "Publisher's Description" on the Front Page I'm thinking of moving most of the "Publisher's Description" on the front page to the Core Set page. Any objections? I doubt most people read it, so it's just extra text to scroll through to get to the Products. Looking at the Magic The Gathering and Netrunner wikis, they jump straight into content after a short intro: http://mtg.wikia.com/wiki/Magic:_The_Gathering_Wiki http://ancur.wikia.com/wiki/Project_ANCUR_Wiki Eventually, I would like to make the front page more useful, like these other wikis (e.g. table of contents, direct links to rules, cards, multimedia, etc.) -Cbyehdio (talk) 23:27, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I think I goofed (Missions) I think I didn't realize there was already a "missions" page, or someone is editing at the same time. Either way, I'm afraid of fixing it that I'll mess things up. Feel free to delete the pages I crated if they are duplicates. Sorry about that. (I searched for "scenerios" and found nothing, and so assumed they weren't already there.) Foolster41 (talk) 02:54, August 18, 2015 (UTC) No worries, it happens. I'll delete it - thanks for being an active contributor! -Cbyehdio (talk) 06:00, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Upgrade abbreviations/Acronyms I've found it's common people use acronyms when talking about upgrade cards (which I can never remember), like on forums. Would it make sense to do some sort of tag with the acronyms (EU on Engines Upgrade) so people can actually search for them? I guess you can just go to the upgrades index and look under Es, so only saving 1 step I guess, so n big deqal if seems not worth it. Foolster41 (talk) 06:03, September 13, 2015 (UTC) I like that idea - I also had trouble remembering what the abbreviations meant when I was starting out. I think the easiest way to do it would be through redirect pages, rather than categories. Thus, when someone searches for "EU", it would redirect them to Engine Upgrade. I'll work on it for some of the most common ones (EU, PTL, RAC), but feel free to add redirects for other acronyms you come across. P.S. Next time you have suggestions for improvement, post in the Forums rather than this talk page, as it will get more attention that way. -Cbyehdio (talk) 19:38, September 13, 2015 (UTC) On the front page of the X-Wings wiki, the HWK-290 under Scum, points to The Most Wanted, it should be pointing to: http://xwing-miniatures.wikia.com/wiki/HWK-290_Expansion_Pack The page is locked, so powers that be need to edit it. 04:55, September 28, 2016 (UTC) That was intentional. The Most Wanted Expansion Pack contains cards and baseplates for the Scum HWK. The HWK Expansion Pack is for the Rebel HWK. -Cbyehdio (talk) 01:00, September 29, 2016 (UTC) New News bombs away is up on ffg's page https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2017/4/7/x-wing-101-bombs-away/ Apple3.14159 (talk) 03:37, April 11, 2017 (UTC)apple3.14159 New News So I guess this could be the official place for new news that needs to get on the home page. We can just edit the new stuff in and the old stuff out instead of making a new topic. apple3.14159 More X-Wing 101 articles: https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2017/4/24/x-wing-101-mission-briefing-part-one/ https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2017/5/1/x-wing-101-mission-briefing-part-two/